Somewhere Only we Know
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Luego del final de la sexta temporada, no sabemos qué pasará con la amistad de Dean y Cass, esta es solo una idea. Regalo para Apo.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los lugares y personajes conocidos me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

Advertencia: Spoilers hasta el final de la sexta temporada.

Dedicado a: Apo

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

A pesar de que en las últimas semanas las cosas parecían ir un poco mejor, o tan bien como pueden ir cuando te la pasas arriesgando el pellejo un día sí y el otro también, Dean sentía que algo le faltaba, o mejor dicho, alguien, y no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba.

Castiel.

En ese momento posiblemente estuviera muy ocupado haciendo la purga celestial que según dijo hacía tanta falta para que pudiera convertirse en el nuevo jefe del pueblo, o del Cielo, lo que fuera.

Bien pensado, tenían suerte de que estuviera muy entretenido con eso, y no contara con tiempo para perseguirlos porque no aceptaron hincar la rodilla y jurarle lealtad eterna, como en una estúpida película de la edad media.

Ya bastante tenían él y Bobby intentando sacarle a Sam algo de lo que volvió a su memoria cuando el muro que contenía los recuerdos de su alma se derrumbó. Lo que fuera, debía de estarlo matarlo por dentro, lo sabía, él estuvo allí y aunque daría cualquier cosa por ayudarle, era consciente de que iba a tener que salir de esa solo. Era su hermano, pero más allá de hacer algunas preguntas y repetirle una y otra vez que estaban allí para él, no podía hacer nada más. Sam era fuerte, lo superaría.

Mientras tanto, deberían sentirse aliviados de no tener que lidiar con Castiel, claro; el problema era que al menos en su caso, preferiría mil veces tenerlo en frente para decirle un par de cosas. Desde en qué rayos estaba pensando al ir y darse un banquete de almas para convertirse en una bomba nuclear ambulante, hasta lo más importante, si no se detuvo un segundo a pensar en ellos, en lo que significaría todo eso para su amistad.

Discutieron más de una vez el asunto, sí, pero Dean creía que si hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo, solo un poco más para convencerlo, para hacer entrar en esa cabezota que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, las cosas serían muy distintas.

Ahora tenía tanto que reprocharle, tanta rabia por lo que hizo. Prácticamente mandó a Sam al infierno una vez más, y los trató como a unas cucarachas cuando lo único que intentaban era ayudarle. A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a que lo decepcionaran, pero en el fondo, confiaba en Cass, tanto como en su hermano o en Bobby, creía que cualquier malentendido, lo que fuera que pasara, tendría solución, pero eso no lo vio venir, era demasiado grande.

Entonces… ¿por qué lo extrañaba? ¿Por qué pensaba que aún tenía una oportunidad? Porque era idiota, claro, seguía confiando en que Castiel aún estaba por allí, aún cuando Bobby le repitiera hasta el hartazgo que del ángel que conocían ya no quedaba nada.

Unos dirían que aparte de idiota era masoquista, pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que hacer algo; hasta ahora nunca había bajado los brazos por mal que fueran las cosas, y no iba a hacerlo con Cass. Solo una vez más.

Así que les dijo a Sam y Bobby que necesitaba encargarse de algunas cosas, y se fue. No lo detuvieron, aunque debían de imaginar a donde iba; tal vez aún tuvieran las mismas esperanzas que él.

Suponía que Cass no iba a tomarse muy bien la ironía de llamarlo desde un cruce de carretera, así que fue al único lugar que pensó podría tomarse como terreno neutral, ni siquiera llevaba un arma, no que fuera a ayudarle mucho.

Recordaba un sueño, de los muchos que había tenido en su vida, pero este no era de los malos, al contrario, era casi agradable, le inspiraba paz.

Seguro que ese no era el lugar, pero como se le parecía.

Un muelle, el lago, mucho verde, solo faltaba la silla.

Se sentó sobre los tablones de madera con los zapatos casi tocando el agua, y carraspeó fuerte para aclararse la garganta. No tuvo que abrir la boca para llamarlo; en un parpadeo supo que estaba allí, a su espalda, podía sentirlo.

—¡Vaya! Nada como un batido de almas para estar siempre un paso adelante, felicidades—no había querido sonar tan hiriente, pero así era él, y si Cass no lo entendía, era porque de verdad ya no estaba allí.

Esperó ser desintegrado, quizá que lo aventara al agua, no ese silencio.

—Estamos bien, ya sabes, apartando el hecho de que Sam no volverá a ser el mismo nunca más, y que Bobby investiga qué hechizos usar para mantenernos a salvo de ti.

Para hablar consigo mismo, no habría ido hasta allí.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

—Asumo que querías verme para aceptar mi benevolencia.

—¿Benevolencia? ¡No me jodas! Lo que quiero es hablar con Castiel—la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte—Ya sabes, el ángel un poco lento que no entiende el sarcasmo, ese al que llamaba "amigo"; a lo mejor y te lo has cruzado por allí dentro, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de decirle que _necesito _hablar con él?

Unos pasos, y supo que estaba a su lado; le bastó una mirada de reojo para comprobar que parecía muy interesado en las aves que sobrevolaban el lago.

—Yo soy Castiel, Dean, nunca he dejado de serlo. Estás ante el mismo ser que conociste, solo que más evolucionado, ahora represento al Poder absoluto.

Semejante respuesta merecía que lo viera de frente, así que se levantó y se puso a un palmo de distancia, sin agachar la mirada.

—¿Evolucionado? ¿En serio? ¿Ahora te crees un maldito Pokemón? Disculpa, pero siempre pensé que los ángeles no aceptaban la evolución.

—En los tiempos que corren, las antiguas creencias deben ser replanteadas; soy la prueba viviente de ello.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—Nunca bromeo, Dean.

Sí, eso era lo único en lo que tenía razón.

Tal vez todo eso fue un error, debió de estar muy desesperado para aferrarse a una esperanza tan vana, pero así era él, terco hasta el final.

—Aún no es tarde, Cass, se puede revertir lo que hayas armado allí arriba, habla con tus hermanos, te perdonarán. Quizá encontremos algún modo de devolver esas almas al purgatorio; vamos, amigo, hemos salido de más grandes, lo sabes.

No recordaba esos ojos azules tan fríos, tan… vacíos.

—Soy Dios ahora, Dean, no necesito el perdón de nadie. Todo lo que hago es en bien de la humanidad, tú y los tuyos tendrán que entenderlo.

—Lo siento, Cass, pero eso no va a pasar, vas a tener que matarnos si quieres sacarnos del camino.

—Quizá, pero no hoy.

Eso dolió, no iba a negarlo, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Castiel siempre fue difícil, ahora no estaba seguro de quién o qué rayos era.

—¿Qué más da cuándo lo hagas?

—Viniste a hablar, sin armas; sé que tus intenciones son buenas, no voy a dañarte hoy. Siéntate, Dean, pareces cansado.

Y lo estaba, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuánto. Pudo irse, no sin antes mandarlo al diablo, quizá probar con un derechazo, pero de pronto todo le pareció ridículo, y aún peor, inútil. Se sentó sin preguntar de dónde había salido esa silla; en realidad, no importaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sintiendo su respiración pausada, hasta que oyó un suspiro.

—No soy el único que está cansado.

—Mis nuevas responsabilidades pueden resultar agobiantes, sí, pero es lo que conlleva un gran poder.

—No me digas que además de Dios ahora también eres Spider-Man.

La mano que se apoyó en su hombro le pareció tan cálida como la recordaba.

—Lamento que hayamos llegado a esto, Dean.

—Lo sé, yo también.

—No cambiarás de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Creo que ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La sensación de pesar se hizo más grande cuando lo vio alejarse, sin mirar atrás, y no pudo contener algunas palabras; estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que se vieran, lo último que harían sería hablar.

—¡Hey,Cass! Hace un tiempo estuvimos en un lugar así, ¿te acuerdas?

Giró apenas para verlo por encima del hombro, y la sombra de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Por supuesto, es un buen recuerdo.

—¿Aún para Dios?

—Sí, aún Dios necesita buenos recuerdos; cuídate, Dean.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿también de ti?", pero desapareció así como había llegado, en silencio, y sin que apenas lo notara.

Él se quedó allí, sin ganas de dejar ese lugar; le parecía que una vez se fuera, no habría vuelta atrás, y le gustara o no, iba a tener que enfrentarse a una de las pocas personas en el mundo que realmente quería.

Pero no hay decisión sencilla, ni nada puede posponerse para siempre, así que dejó la silla y caminó en la misma dirección por la que el ángel se había esfumado.

—Nos vemos, Cass.

Le habló al lago, a la tierra, a las aves; todo lo que representaba una relación especial que no sabía si iba a conseguir recuperar, pero por la que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Amistad de las buenas donde las haya, a ver si los guionistas no nos hacen sufrir tanto en la séptica. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
